


The Lost souls

by horus1251



Category: DC Comics, Lucifer (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Amara/ Dean way in the future, Archangels reunion, BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Dean has Wolverine healing Factor, F/M, God created laws to limited his power and influence, Lucifer Redemption, Michael from the other world is Bamf Powerful, Powerful Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sam Winchester Has Powers, Time Travel, jack is reborn, season 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: What if Lucifer taking Jack's grace wasn't his choice. What if Michael was more powerful. What if other worlds meant something. This is that what if with Michael able to absorb the power from every angel he had ever killed including the previous Lucifer now Michael the conqueror comes with a massive army to a massive change universe( Ignores season 14 and 15). Time travel fic.
Relationships: Amara/ Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Lucifer, Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 1





	The Lost souls

Screaming with White light racing from him Lucifer roars in agony as Michael's adjustments were removed heartbroken he whispers '' Father please protect my son ''.

Jack and Sam pause staring at Lucifer in confusion at Lucifer's plead then

HAHA!

Spinning they see Dean Blue's eyes turning he snaps his fingers screaming Sam exploded into white light.

Jack falls to his knees asks '' Why''?

Michael grins tsking '' Simple really my Vessel was dying so I needed a new one but Dean would never say yes to me unless...''.

Jack stops broken looking at his father he says '' No you changed him ''.

Snorting Michael nods '' Yes you see Lucifer loved you more than anything so much so he was willing to change '' to be better'' so I went into his mind and locked the real him away and made it so when you inevitably find out you would call him a monster he would take your grace and I would kill''.

Confident Jack says '' Because I have the power to kill you ''.

Snorting Michael leans over him and says '' No you see each world is different in some worlds we are stronger others we are weaker in our world we gained power by those we kill as such thanks to you I am now equal to 10 Hands of God as I am the conqueror and this will be one of the hundreds of worlds I have conquered but now thanks to you I can open portals anywhere so thank you ''.

Summoning the archangel blade Michael pulls Jack to him grimacing he screams as Michael goes to shove his blade into Jack.

Suddenly time stops Jack frozen stops as a feeling overwhelms him

'' Hello Jack I am Chuck your grandfather I've seen what's been happening and I don't like it but I involve myself too many times and about a hundred years ago in a fit of rage I limited the number of times I can get involved and the power I can use right now I can only use enough power to allow you and either Sam or Lucifer the chance to redo this from before you were born when Lucifer was still trapped by Crowley''.

Jack pausing stares at Michael the Monster then he asks '' How do we beat Michael ''.

'' You can't at least alone it will take your Father, This world's Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Yourself all combine to even hurt him enough to force him to flee if you want to beat him you need to rebuild Heaven and Hell but by law, you can't personally so here is what I offer you I will send your memories back to yourself but your grace as that is with Lucifer will remain along with the memories of his future self you at the cost that Michael will as well but Michael will need to recharge his power giving you some time for your Father to take up his mantle as the Lightbringer ''.

Confused Jack asks '' Lightbringer what''?

'' Lucifer means the Lightbringer but he was named Samael the reason he changed it is that Lucifer had the power to create and Manipulate Light which he used to create the sun and stars plus I used his light as a based for Angels and souls ''.

Gasping at that Jack turns his head slightly looking at his father in awe then he asks '' What happen to him ''?

With sadness, Jack speaks '' When I trapped my sister gave Lucifer a mark called the mark of cain it Amptify all of your dark qualities and makes you need to kill then I made it worse when I locked him into his cage and since time is faster in hell Lucifer was tortured as he couldn't kill or torture anyone when it got removed 2 years ago his grace was trying to heal when he had you it took the good from him again and made you from that so actually Crowley binding him was a good thing as it allowed his grace to heal but it didn't fully heal until right after he arrived in the other world then Sam trapped Lucifer over there....''.

Rage burns into Jack at that understood '' And Michael undid all the work ''.

Pleased '' Yes, Lucifer wasn't trying to hide it from you he was hiding from himself and for the record, I am afraid I will have to punish Sam for that ''.

Grimacing a little Jack stares at Michael then at Lucifer nodding firmly he says '' Of course ''.

'' This Sam will either be trapped in the cage if you pick him or if you pick Lucifer I will have Lucifer and Sam be one with Sam inside of Lucifer like Firestorm from the show DC Legends of tomorrow except he won't be able to separate or leave as Lucifer will have Sam's Soul and Mind bonded to him meaning Lucifer will have a copy of Sam's Memory which may change him a little''.

Grimacing Jack says '' I choose Lucifer ''.

Relief in his voice '' Good then the two of you will be sent to right before Lucifer left hell remember what Lucifer has to do as the Lightbringer Lucifer has the power to do all I told you whatever you do don't allow the darkness inside of Lucifer to take over or Lucifer will forget how to rebuild the two''.

Nodding at the task he was given Jack stands ready then the voice speaks '' Also keep Dean from Michael without that he can't use his full power and my sister kind of want Dean so yeah also Dean is somewhat immortal and has Wolverine's healing factor I gave it to him to make my sister happy so there's that... For the record as Lucifer will have the power to close the portal Mary won't be trapped on the other side but Michael will be opening portals to other worlds conquering them so I am giving the five of you an upgrade of power it goes as follow Raphael will be equal to Michael, Gabriel will equal this world's Lucifer when you were born, Lucifer will equal a hand of god while Michael the strongest and oldest of the archangels will equal Lucifer, you won't be given a power boost instead I upgrade your power of Revival to where you can awaken and bring them to this plane from the empty at the cost of all those coming back to PS you have too. Now Lucifer will want to rule Heaven and Hell let him but rule beside him... well that's it good luck grandson and don't let the Winchesters fuck this up oh, and to distract them I opened a portal to a world where everyone is evil this way Lucifer and the others can gain the Winchesters and the others trust plus there is a consequence for the power I am about to use Purgatory, Earth, Hell the place and demons and Heaven and the angels and souls will be changed Heaven will be remade into a realm of paradise with souls being sorted into family wings and they can make their heavens whatever they want, For Purgatory the monsters no longer die and they can return to this world plus there are multiple levels to purgatory, for Hell, it will become a multiple realm dimension becoming like the books Mortal instruments and the show Lucifer finally the earth will have millions of layers such as the faerie realms such as the shadowhunters and a bit like Dresen flies but bigger there will be based on the Percy Jackson world and more too be honest I don't know all the worlds what I do is millions of creatures will be created, changed and remade when that happens many worlds will be changed so for all we know Michael will have a even bigger army''.

SNAP!!!!!

INTERIOR OF CROWLEY'S LAIR. LUCIFER DROPS THE CHAINS AS STRETCHES AS HE'S NO LONGER BOUND.

LUCIFER: Ooh! Yeah, that feels awesome. Oh! Muscle cramps. You know a good Pilates class?

CROWLEY: So, to be clear, I accept that you are now in charge. I-I like this new arrangement better. You're more the big picture guy. I'm the day-to-day minutiae guy.

CROWLEY TURNS TO RUN.

Time stops and resumes

Grimacing Lucifer allows Crowley to make it to the door then snap.

Exploding to dust Crowley is disintegrated grimacing a little Lucifer knew although he had to do that Crowley was a friend of his.

Sighing a little Lucifer snaps his fingers again causing Crowley to be recreated.

Taking a breath Crowley's pants falling to his knees Crowley turns to Lucifer who was grimacing then Lucifer says '' Be glad I like you, Crowley ''.

Waving his hand again the chains that bound him appears on Crowley remade into demon cuffs surrounding him Crowley was completely bound.

Waving his hand he removes the chair and summons chains to grab Crowley's neck grimacing in pain Crowley is held up by the chains making it impossible for him to sit.

Suddenly Hell shifts stumbling Lucifer watches hell being remade hearing screaming Lucifer turns to Crowley who was having smoke burn out of him but as he was chained it was burning it away as it does so body shifting Crowley becomes the version from Good Omens grimacing Crowley stares at Lucifer for a moment and then he breaks the chains walking over he kneels '' My king ''.

Grimacing Lucifer felt different more powerful yet more physical shocked he realize Angels were remade they are no longer grace they are now shape and form focusing for a moment he summons his wings staring at them he sees they were pure white with hints of Red on the claws.

Feeling something connected to him he shifts his hand summoning his two Lucifer's white Swords (Syrian) shifting again the swords shift into a Red Trident shifting again the Trident turned into a White Morningstar.

Shifting his hand the weapons disappear as does a feeling on his chest taking moments he realized he had armor on shifting he sees he had pure White armor made from light.

Shifting he caused it to disappear.

Twisting a little his Wings were out rolling his shoulders he made them disappear back inside of him.

Pausing he knew he felt different waving his hand he summons a mirror stun he stares at a mirror image of Tom Elis as Lucifer suit and all.

Allowing hellfire to burn in his eyes Lucifer eyes turn a black red.

Sighing in pleasure he could feel hell releasing it he summoning Heaven fire his eyes turning Glowing white Lucifer explodes with Light like God does wings expanded Lucifer looked like an angel from the stories of glowing beings.

Releasing it he felt the purity leave him.

Amused he looks at Crowley who was staring in awe turning Lucifer opens the door walking out to a massive labyrinth of doors and ash with the smells of Fire and brimstone in his nose and the screams of souls as they are tortured.

Seeing a Castle in the distance Lucifer flies straight to it.

Looking around he noticed this area the only place with sunlight, trees, life, and sounds of animals looking around he noticed this place was massive easily the size of Texas looking around he moves over causing the area to vanished understanding he understood that the realm was for him and those he invites only if he doesn't want to enter the place closes cutting it off from the rest of hell.

Appearing into a King bedroom all red and black sheets with White and red Wall paint and desks thousands of Books and even a 100 in TV with every Game and Movie displayed on the wall that was plus 2 doors connected to this one.

Entering the one near the bed he sees a Massive Pool, Spa, Shower, bath, and Message table.

Grinning at the room he grimaces as he feels all the ash in his hair, wings, and suit walking out Lucifer heads for the door nearest to the door entering he sees it is an Office with Computers and tons of Folders inside of cabinets and an Office chair and desk.

Humming he walked back out liking his solar room grimacing again at the feel of himself he sees a bell near his bed ringing it he turns as the door opens and out walks Maze.

Mind blown he recognized Maze from the tv show of himself.

Grinning I say '' Mazikeen I need cleaning and need a new suit''.

Nodding Maze steps forward taking Lucifer clothes setting them down then she says '' Done and your son's room is done and ready ''.

Smiling pleased Lucifer walks to the shower stepping in he waits as Maze gets naked and starts to clean him surprised he realizes he had Lucifer's libido from the show.

Hearing Maze moan he grins as he understood Maze was more than his general, friend, and bodyguard she was also his lover annoyed Lucifer quickly thought '' Wait if that human is alive damn''.

Feeling a pull he knew she was luckily for him he somehow knew that Chloe was only immune to his power she would not make him weak.

Pulling Maze up he kisses her causing Maze to moan as they again fucked.

10 hours later

Inside the hot Tub Maze lays her head on Lucifer's shoulder when Lucifer says '' Maze you know you mean a lot to me right ''.

Eyes unshed Maze says '' Of course ''.

Lucifer grimacing shifts a little then he asks '' Do you mind... being one of my child's mother's ''.

Tears in her eyes she nods 3 times as Lucifer who she knows has a hard time telling her in his own way he loves her.

Rubbing her back Lucifer was surprised he did confuse he focused his mind for a moment surprised he felt 3 sets of memories absorbing them he understood his world was destroyed causing Lucifer to move it to this one when Lucifer did the two merged and when Sam appeared he combined into this one grimacing instantly he understood Angels and demons can't die sooner or later Hell or Heaven will rebirth them blinking he sees that he and the other archangels can but no one else.

He knew instantly the world was changing to fit this new world with Heaven being remade with angels being brought back and souls being moved.

Tilting his head he felt Constatine surprised he knew at least parts of the DC world were in this world stopping stun he felt souls from other worlds including Marvel cursing he understood this world will have millions of different worlds now apart of it meaning as bad as it was before it is millions of times worse.

The good news is he was now stronger than ever( Equal the power and Mind stone in power) bad news there was thousand of demons with the power equal to the old Lucifer who he was at war with.

Plus seems he had spilt the Mark from him causing the evil Lucifer to be cage and do those things while the real him was doing what he did.

That evil Lucifer created a fake Hell and then tortured souls turning them into a parody of Demons.

Sitting up he taps Maze and says '' Time for my wings''.

Nodding Maze starts her task of cleaning the ash and bodily fluid of Blood and body parts from Lucifer's wings.

Maze while she cleans says '' You... Lucifer Hell felt a massive surge and your other half's hell has joined with this world''.

Grimacing a little I say '' Fuck then the other me is free... we will hunt it down and kill it and all who follows it any who doesn't will be spare have Abaddon sort the demons ''.

Nodding Maze says '' at once we also have to deal with the hell gates are open and billions of demons on moving towards the doors.

Grimacing at that Lucifer says '' Order Hell's forces to stop as many as you can I'm placing Arazzel in charge while I and you get my son and his mother and bring them down here also... I talked to my father ''.

Stopping in her task she looks at Lucifer who was grinning like he won a deal grinning she asks '' And ''?

Lucifer smirking '' God has given me Heaven I am to rule with my son from Heaven and hell ... sadly the reason why is a Michael from another world is so powerful that he makes me look like a puppy is coming except he's evil God has charged us with battling and killing Michael and his army ''.

Shuddering in pleasure at the thought of war and a little fear from Michael she says '' I'll make certain Hell is ready''.

Leaning back Lucifer smiles pleased that he had the chance to kill his darkness or at least lessen it.

Hours later

Flying out of hell Maze in his arms Lucifer flew straight to his son.

Appearing at the house right as Castiel aided Kelly down the trunk Lucifer grins waving his hand he closed the portal pleased Lucifer turned to Castiel who watched it open and close grimacing he turned paling he turns to Lucifer frowning as he stares at Castiel he goes to speak when ancient knowledge exploded into his mind as the damage of Namoi was undone shuddering for a moment he whispers to Kelly who stops stun turning the two nod making Lucifer sigh as Castiel carries Kelly over to Lucifer walking over Castiel says '' So we were wrong ''.

Grimacing Lucifer nods '' My dark half's hell blocked us from returning it was only a while ago I escaped by Dad doing what he did ''.

Face showing his terror Castiel questions'' What now ''?

Lucifer grimaces looking at Kelly then '' I take Kelly to hell while you let Sam and Dean know what is going on and tell them the truth then my brothers and I will go to heaven rebuild it and then I will meet with the two''.

Grimacing at the thought of leaving Jack Castiel nods turning to the Trunk Lucifer snorts'' Castiel I am not like the dark me for example ''.

Flicking his fingers Cas lit up as his wings heal staring at them they were now Dark Blue.

Flapping them once Castiel laughs then he says '' Thank you, brother ''.

Nodding Lucifer watches as Castiel flies away turning Lucifer looks at Kelly who was frowning holding out his hand Lucifer watches as a conflicted look crosses her face then she took his hand making Lucifer smile as he turns his Ring using it to teleport the three back to his castle.


End file.
